


Jungwoo’s Protection Program

by hobisinb



Category: NCT (Band), 여자친구 | GFriend (Band)
Genre: Bullying, Catholic School, Homophobia, M/M, also added gfriend members cause theyre memes, im calling Lucas xuxi cos I like it, junguwu, other nct members will make appearances later on, the world needs more luwoo, this isn’t going to be too sad I promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 18:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18666031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobisinb/pseuds/hobisinb
Summary: Jungwoo has a hard school life due to the fact that he’s gay. Now that wouldn’t be such a big of a deal if it he weren’t attending a boarding Catholic school filled with homophobic kids.





	Jungwoo’s Protection Program

Jungwoo is different. He’s very well aware of the fact, he’s reminded every day just how different from his peers he is. It wasn’t necessarily a bad thing for him, it was just who he was. But his school mates seemed to have a very big problem with it.

 

You see, he’s in a catholic school and being gay was a huge no. But Jungwoo is Jungwoo and whatever Jungwoo wants to be Jungwoo will be. There’s no way he will change who he is to please others. And with being unbothered with the fact that he’s gay came the constant harassment whenever he was outside of class.

 

He’s not gonna paint it pretty and say it didn’t hurt because it did, being called homophobic slurs, getting cornered in the bathroom, pushed in the halls, getting his clothes stolen from the showers of the gym.. it all sucked and it hurt. The worst part about being in a catholic school was that students stay in the school dorms. Admittedly his mother had chosen this school to “correct” his sexuality , his father was against it but there was no wavering in his mother’s decision. There was no escape. Though the only good thing about it was that the dorm rooms were just for one student, no roommates.

 

Jungwoo isn’t an atheist, he does believe there’s a God. And God’s creations are all perfect, therefore there was nothing wrong with being gay. The nuns and the priest were living by old quotes. He believes God doesn’t hate him just because he happens to like men. That’s why he hates this school and the people in it.

 

It was a Saturday morning, usually there was nothing to do on Saturdays besides staying in or going to the courtyard to play with your friends. Some Saturdays there were school trips to different educational places, like museums or school events.

 

This Saturday was a lazy one. Jungwoo slept in until early afternoon because Saturday is the only day the students have to catch up on sleep. He rolled around in bed before turning to his clock that read “2:13pm”. He pondered in wether he should go back to sleep or get up and order something from a fast food place. He opted to just sit on his bed staring blankly at the dresser opposite from his bed.

 

He honestly can’t wait for winter break.

 

 

Monday morning.

 

He woke up late. He barely has time to get ready before he’s bolting out the door and runs to the main building so he can get to class and hopefully make it on time.

 

He makes it one minute before the bell goes off and he goes inside. His hair is going all places except down and his cheeks are red from fatigue. He sits down and tries to quietly catch his breath. He looks in the pockets beside his school bag and mentally curses himself for not grabbing a water bottle before rushing out.

 

“Hey dude, you okay?” Jungwoo looked to the chair on the row next to him to find Yuna Choi or “Yuju”, head of the choir, looking at him with slight worry. “Do you want some water?” She asked as she offered him her bottle.

 

In other circumstances he would’ve said no because he is shy and doesn’t want to bother others but he is dying so he nods rapidly, cheeks red from fatigue and embarrassment. “Thank you so much.”

 

Yuna grinned and handed him the bottle. “It’s no problem.”

 

It didn’t really surprise Jungwoo, people could also be nice too, but it was rare. Jungwoo flashed his smile before taking a big gulp of water, instantly feeling refreshed and cooled down.

 

“Do you want to join me and friends for lunch?” Yuna asked him. “I always see you sitting alone in the cafeteria.”

 

Jungwoo started to suspect that maybe Yuna doesn’t know who he is, as nice as some few people are they just don’t want to associate with him so they avoid him. “Uhh, are you sure?”

 

“Of course, why not? You seem really nice and polite.”

 

“But, don’t you know that I’m—“

 

“I know.” Yuju nodded, face unchanging still sporting a smile. “That’s not for me to judge.”

 

Jungwoo felt his chest go warm. “I’d love to join you.” He smiled at her, genuinely thankful. “Thank you.”

 

Moments later the teacher nun finally arrived. And groans could be heard in annoyance. It was truly a blessing when the nuns didn’t come and they could just sleep on their desks or do whatever. Not today though, the nun was there and she looked way too happy to ruin lives today.

 

 

When lunch time rolled around Yuna shamelessly grabbed his hand and led him to the back yard of the school. “I brought lots of food from home this weekend, I hope you like pasta.”

 

“I do! I love pasta.” Jungwoo said in child like excitement, making Yuna giggle along.

 

“That’s great then.”

 

When they reached the very back, there were a couple of people there just passing the time. He was led to a table were two girls were sitting. He recognized one of them as Yewon Kim, she was an athlete he knows that much. The other one he didn’t know, he has seen her around but there’s not much to go off of.

 

His hands were tightly grasped in front of him, feeling shy about meeting new people. “Hi.” He said, his voice small and almost inaudible.

 

“Hey! Jungwoo, right?” Yewon offered a polite smile motioning him to sit opposite of her. “We had biology together last year.”

 

“Yeah. I remember you, top of the class.” Jungwoo smiled, this was the first time he was being treated like a human in this school.

 

“Ahh, don’t ignore my presence.” Yuna whined taking a few bowls out of her lunch bag. “I’m the one with the food come on.”

 

Jungwoo released a short laugh at the girl sitting beside him. “Don’t worry, you still count as my first friend.”

 

Yuna hummed. “Anyway. That’s Yewon Kim and the one being quiet is Eunbi Jung, she’s not usually like that she’s the loudest.”

 

Eunbi then pouted. Motioning to her throat and making a sad expression, as if crying.

 

“She lost her voice, which is ironic since she can’t stop talking most of the time.” Yewon explained, earning a shove from Eunbi. “We’re actually missing Xuxi.”

 

“Xuxi?”

 

“He transferred here like a month ago.”

 

“Oh.” Jungwoo nodded. “What happened that he isn’t here?”

 

“Eunbi here got him sick.” Yuna butted in. “Poor Xuxi, only a month in and already sick. He got it bad though, he’s almost dead.” She laughed so hard, tears were almost coming out. “He’s so dramatic.”

 

Jungwoo observed with a content look on his face as the three girls interacted and when they asked questions he answered eagerly. Never has he experienced such a welcoming group of friends. No one has ever showed that much interest in Jungwoo before if it wasn’t to insult him or physically assault him. He was happy today. Somehow having Yuna walking along with him to classes created a shield were no one approached him to say something to offend him. It was a nice feeling.

 

“See you tomorrow?” Yuna asked Jungwoo I’m front of the main building. “Join us again! Tomorrow Eunbi is bringing mixed spicy noodles.”

 

“Yeah. Thank you again.” Jungwoo waved, lips turning up in a closed lip smile. “See you.”

 

The emotion that overcame him when he got inside his room was so overwhelming that he couldn’t help the tears that escaped from his eyes. He wasn’t sad persay, he was just really really happy. He didn’t know what a friendship felt until now, he’s so immensely thankful he ran to class that morning, he never knew a person like Yuna existed. A person so welcoming and open minded as Yuna and her other two friends.

 

In their conversation the topic of Jungwoo being alone came up. He had explained all that happened, not really wanting to hide anything. Yuna has confessed that she wanted to befriend him a long time ago but she was scared Jungwoo would react badly, she wasn’t really aware of the bullying but she knew he was gay due to the spreading rumor in their middle school phase.

 

Things were a little better than when he started going here.

 

For the first time in a long time his phone chimed with various notifications. He opened it and grinned.

 

 

yujuju has added you to “cathOlic yeehaWs” group chat.

 

yujuju: should I change the group name to sweet home Alabama?

 

yujuju: HI JUNGWOO TALK

 

yujuju: somebody talk please I’m looking like a crazy person

 

xuxis: I’m half dead what are you screaming for ugly

 

yujuju: excuse me Justin Bieber looking head ass

 

omuji: let the yeehaws

 

xuxis: who’s Jungwoo?

 

jungwoo: me, hello :)

 

xuxis: heY skrrt skrrt

 

xuxis: are you a jake pauler like me?

 

jungwoo: I’m not sure what that means

 

eunbee has changed jungwoo’s nickname to “junguwu”

 

xuxis: I thought I got all the uwus

 

eunbee: you aren’t cute

 

xuxis: okay boo, you can’t talk you look like a used mop.

 

yujuju: GUYS STOP WE HAVE A NEW MEMBER IN OUR FAMILY

 

yujuju: Jungwoo don’t mind Xuxi he’s just a little... yeah

 

junguwu: it’s alright, you guys are funny.

 

xuxis: is it too early to sing old town road

 

eunbee: it is never too early

 

xuxis: Jungwoo do you know old town road?

 

junguwu: uhhh no not really

 

yujuju: you’re making him uncomfortable Xuxi.

 

yujuju: can y’all act like you’re normal for two seconds

 

omuji: Yuna... you’re the one that introduced us to old time road.. you’re the least normal

 

yujuju: which is why is alarming that I’m scolding them

 

junguwu: I don’t mind it really

 

junguwu: I’ve never had friends like this so it’s cool

 

eunbee: don’t break my heart like that or I’ll just cry myself into another dimension.

 

omuji: do it

 

eunbee: òwó fight me whore

 

xuxis: Jungwoo count me as your first cool friend

 

yujuju: sucks to suck, I’m number one

 

yujuju: you can be his first stupid friend

 

xuxis: IM A FOREIGNER DONT MAKE FUN OF ME.

 

The bickering continued and Jungwoo had no idea what to say but it was entertaining seeing them pick on each other. This is truly the best thing that has ever happened to him since probably his childhood years.

 

They continued to hang out every day at school, on free periods and on lunch breaks. Saturdays were no longer boring or lazy cause Yuna always had something planned to do, be it playing sports they didn’t know how to play in the school’s gym or sometimes Eunbi and Yewon would join and they’d play uno.

 

 

It was a Wednesday, which meant there were no morning classes and instead a service at the chapel from 9 to 12 but they were still obligated to wear their uniforms since they were gonna head straight to classes after lunch. It wasn’t mandatory so most of the students didn’t bother to go, but teachers did count it as attendance and sometimes would reward the students with bonus points for their exams.

 

Jungwoo sat down on a small bench in front of the chapel waiting for Yuna. It was half past eight, so he was a little bit early. Almost everyone who passed by him gave him a dirty look, he was aware of it but to make things less awkward for himself he played it off as if he didn’t see them. He’s good at pretending on being clueless.

 

It wasn’t until a guy from his class pushed him off the bench did he break character, he fell on his hands and knees and he could feel how his hands got scratched up. “Fag.” The boy said as he was going to walk away.

 

“Hey man, that was so not cool.” A deep voice said from above. “Did your mom say it was okay to go around pushing people? Or is it like a fun hobby ugly dudes have?”

 

Jungwoo could tell this guy was a foreigner, his heavy accent gave it away, it was sort of... cute. And no! He’s not saying it because this guy was defending him, sort of, he really thought so. Jungwoo groaned and started to get up.

 

“Whatever.” The aggressor said as he walked away.

 

“Hey, are you okay?” A pair of arms gripped his sides before helping him get up from the floor. “Are you hurt?”

 

Jungwoo shook his head once he was standing, shoulder pressed up against this stranger’s chest. He looked up from the ground to look at the face of his savior and came face to face with a literal model. Excuse me, vogue? one of your male eye candies has escaped the dungeon. “I...” he attempted at speaking but his ability at speaking just suddenly danced the macarena out of his brain.

 

The guy’s big eyes looked down and sighed. “Look at that, your hands are all bloody.”

 

Finally taking his eyes off the cute guy he decided to look at his hands. Well damn. They weren’t all bloody, that was an overstatement, but they were red and scratched, just bits of blood oozing from the small cuts.

 

“Do they hurt?”

 

Jungwoo decided to not look at his face again. “A little...” Jungwoo’s bottom lip jutted out, a habit when he was upset. It really stings.

 

“Do you know if there’s like—“

 

“Xuxi!” The two boys jumped apart as they heard Yuna’s, the girl was running towards them. As she got closer her tired face turned into one of concern. “Jungwoo? Why do you look like that? Are you sad? Did Xuxi did something to upset you?”

 

Xuxi. That’s Xuxi. The guy making an ass out of himself on the chat is literally the hottest guy Jungwoo has ever seen in his life. Jesus take the wheel.

 

“Oh you’re Jungwoo?! What a coincidence!”

 

“Ahh yeah..” Jungwoo laughed awkwardly.

 

“What happened?” Yuna asked once again. Arms crossed and a worried look on her face.

 

“Some dumbass pushed him off the bench and now his hands are all bruised. Can we sue for that? Who’d want to hurt him? Look at his face.” Xuxi pinched one of his cheeks making Jungwoo blush furiously.

 

“I’m okay.” He attempted to smile wide but it came out awkward. “I should go back to my dorm and clean this up.”

 

“I’ll help you, do you have a first aid kit?”

 

“I don’t...”

 

“Damn neither do I.” Xuxi turned to Yuna. “Ay ugly, you have first aid kit?”

 

“Look who’s talking about being ugly! Jungwoo tell his conceited ass that he’s uglier.” Yuna stomped her foot, she looked funny. Mostly because of her uniform, the skirts were so long and female students had to wear white cotton socks that reached just below the knee and black dress shoes. It was an ugly look. But no he really can’t call this attractive specimen ugly. “I do have a first aid kid, I’ll go get it why don’t you guys go wait for me at the gym, missing one service won’t affect us.”

 

Xuxi nodded and they both started their journey to the school’s gym. It was quiet but not uncomfortable, it took a lot to make Jungwoo the least bit uncomfortable. His hands stung a lot but he doesn’t mind the pain as much.

 

“Wait, let me just— hold your hands out.” Xuxi stopped, Jungwoo in his tracks and stood in front of him. No questions asked Jungwoo did as he was told and watched as the handsome guy pulled a water bottle from the side of his backpack and opened it. “This will probably sting a bit but we can’t leave your hands like that with dirt.”

 

Xuxi took one of Jungwoo’s hands and started to pour water on it, gently brushing of the dirt and tiny pebbles that had stuck to his palm, shortly after doing the same to the other. It did sting just a little, but Xuxi’s softness was toning it down.

 

Is it too early to have a crush?

 

 

Yuna was taking her sweet time to get there but it was alright cause they chatted a bit about school work and adjusting to the dorm life, both sitting at the top of the bleachers, shoulders touching and backs against the wall behind them.

 

“So why did that guy push you?”

 

Jungwoo sighed. “Because I’m gay.” He scooted to the side creating more space between them. The last thing he wanted was to make Xuxi uncomfortable. “It doesn’t fly well with a lot of people.”

 

Xuxi was silent for a few seconds before scooting closer to Jungwoo, shoulder to shoulder like earlier. “That’s not a very good reason to push you off a bench, you’d have to at least bone his brother or something to deserve a push like that.”

 

Jungwoo laughed. “Well we’re in an old fashioned catholic school so I wasn’t expecting much when the rumor got out.”

 

“I just don’t get what the big deal is. It’s not like it’s a contagious disease, I’m not gonna die from being nice to you.” Xuxi then turned his head to look at Jungwoo.

 

Jungwoo’s demeanor has always been calm and collected and that’s what he was showing on the outside. Truth be told he was melting on the inside. This guy. Not only is he insanely attractive, he was also a decent human being. Like Jungwoo was at least hoping he was a douche so he wouldn’t have any problems falling for a straight dude. “Yeah, I don’t get it either. I guess it’s one of those things that’s been engraved in their brains. I don’t blame them for thinking that way, it’s not their fault they were taught those things...”

 

“It’s not their fault but they should know better. I wouldn’t go up to them and beat them up just for being homophobic, like okay you do you just don’t push your ideas onto other people, especially if you‘re using violence.”

 

Jungwoo looked at Xuxi and smiled, just a tug of his lips. “That’s cause you have a functioning brain.”

 

Xuxi let out a string of laughter making the other laugh as well.

 

“Am I interrupting?”

 

Both of them looked at the source of the voice and Xuxi rolled his eyes at Yuna. “Actually yes, but Jungwoo needs to get his wounds disinfected.”

 

“Yewon texted me earlier saying that a bunch of people were talking about what happened.” She said carefully and she sat on Jungwoo’s other side, taking his hands and staring to clean them up with a cotton pad. “I’d suggest you lay low for a while.”

 

“It’s hard laying low when the whole school has a stupid grudge against me.” Jungwoo hissed when Yuna dabbed a cotton pad with alcohol on one of the small cuts. “The only way they’d leave me alone is if I wasn’t alone.. like at all. Whenever I’m with you no one even looks at me, earlier I was just sitting there minding my own business.”

 

“Then we’re not letting you alone. Ever.” Yuna said determined. “I’m with you at school obviously cause we’re in the same class.”

 

“I can go with him to the dorm after school. It’s the same building after all, and I’ll go with him to school.” Xuxi offered. “Is that okay?” He asked, now directed at Jungwoo.

 

“Yeah.”

 

 

The cycle started.

 

Turns out Jungwoo’s dorm is five doors down from Xuxi’s so that was convenient.

 

The first morning Xuxi was there earlier than expected, catching Jungwoo just halfway through breakfast. Jungwoo being the nice person he is gave him the other half of his egg sandwich.

 

Since they went to school together no one looked at Jungwoo at all. It was like as if he turned invisible all of a sudden. And if they happened to look at him weird Xuxi was right beside him, visually defending him.

 

It felt great.

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any typos, I’m not a native English speaker. Also if you find the school confusing I still do too, this is based on my high school system, it’s weird and complicated. But understanding the surroundings shouldn’t be a problem for the story line.


End file.
